


Lenitic

by choppyVy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Filler 2x10, Imagined Character Deaths, M/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choppyVy/pseuds/choppyVy
Summary: Filler 2x10: Alec stays at Magnus's and has a nightmare about him and Madzie not having it made out alive.





	

His own heartbeat is pounding in his ears, so loud he cannot even hear the thumping of his boots against the cold marble floor of the great hall, the wood of the stairs, does not notice them quiet against the carpet of the upstairs hall.  
There is no one there to hear them stop as he stops, freezes after rounding a corner.  
The portal is still standing there, wide open, but Alec does not even notice it, there is a body on the floor.  
There is a body holding another.  
Madzie’s eyes are wide open, starring at the ceiling and yet into only empty space,one of her little hands fallen stretched out over her head, as if at the time Valentine had raised the sword into the air she herself had been reaching out for that someone still clutching her as tight to his chest as a corpse can.  
Alec cannot look away from Madzie, cannot make his gaze shift, cannot bear the thought of looking into those golden eyes and find them … dead.  
When he does he cannot hold back the scream, holding out still as his legs give way and he cradles them both against his own shaking body. Screams of anguish impossible to stop even as he hears footsteps behind himself, hears Jace take in a pained breath, hears the whisper “Alec.”  
Hears it again, “Alec?”  
Confusion and anger rising in him as he imagines the voice morphing into that of his boyfriend.  
“No.” Alec whispers, longing his mind to not play tricks on him as he cries, screams having turned into whimpers.  
“Alec.”  
Alec does not weep like this.  
Tonight he does, still more asleep than awake, cradled into Magnus’s arms, “Alec? Darlin’, I’m with you. I’m here with you. It’s a nightmare. I am here.”  
Alec’s fingers grasp for hold against Magnus’s bare chest.  
“I’m here.”  
“Magnus?”  
“Whatever it was, it was a dream, only a dream.” Magnus feels hot tears splash against his skin. “It’s okay. We are okay.”  
“You weren’t … you didn’t ….” Alec cannot get out any more words past his attempt to actually breath again.  
But Magnus does not need to hear any more. “Madzie is okay. I am okay.” 'You are not,' Magnus keeps the thought to himself. Maybe he himself is not either, and quite possibly 'I should admit to that'. “It is okay to not be okay at all, after this,” Magnus starts.  
“I am terrified,” Alec brings out.  
“I love you too much too,” Magnus whispers back.  
The kiss is messy as Alec surges up, salty and wet.  
And Magnus does not mind the least bit.  
Alec pulls away, hiccupping a broken laugh, “I don’t think I’ve ever been such a mess.”  
“Confusion is part of it, that’s how you know that something is there,” Magnus hums softly, placing a kiss into Alec’s hair as Alec sinks back against Magnus’s chest.  
Alec can feel the grin of Magnus’ lips against his skin, can hear the smile in his voice. “I hope you like hot messes then, because if that is really how it goes, you will be surrounded by one as long as you let me near you.”  
“Darlin’, have you met me? I live for parties, and the hot messes that come with them.”  
“Am I the party or the hot mess in that scenario?” Alec asks with a smile Magnus feels against his skin.  
“My darlin’, you …,” Magnus shifts down then, cupping Alec’s cheeks in his hands, meeting his still glazed over with tears eyes, pecks his lips, once, twice, “You … you are it all.”


End file.
